Man-Thing
Theodore "Ted" Sallis, also known as the Man-Thing, was a biochemist recruited by the United States Army to recreate the Super Soldier Serum and create a means to survive bio-chemical warfare. Ted developed the serum SO-2, which granted immunity to toxic biochemicals, but its mutagenic effects would have transformed people into monsters. Due to his research needing to be moved somewhere more secluded, Ted was reassigned to a SHIELD research program based in the Everglades. However, he was betrayed by Ellen Brandt and had to flee from AIM, who saw the potential of Ted’s serum. He memorized his formula, destroyed his notes, and injected himself with the only existing sample of the serum. While fleeing, his car crashed into the swamp. He should have died, but the mystical energies of the swamp combined with the serum transformed Theodore Sallis into a slow-moving plant-matter creature with large, solid red eyes. Unable to speak, his intelligence rapidly fading, and with dim memories, Sallis then attacked the AIM agents and horribly wounded Brandt, leaving her with a scar. Sallis' mind was apparently extinguished, although on rare occasions he could briefly return to consciousness within his monstrous form. The creature that Sallis had become came to be known as the Man-Thing. Man-Thing was one of the many individuals monitored by SHIELD. During the HYDRA Uprising, SHIELD was dissolved and all of its files were publicized, including those regarding the Man-Thing and his background. Though Man-Thing’s existence is publicly known, albeit widely disbelieved; few people know that the Man-Thing was Ted Sallis. Man-Thing’s activities involve meeting and aiding those who have been wronged, usually by causing fear and scarring those who cause strife to others. Man-Thing is the guardian of the Nexus of All Realities, a gateway to all possible realities. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength - Man-Thing is capable of lifting at least two thousand pounds, and has gone toe-to-toe with the Hulk on one occasion. * Empathy - Man-Thing is virtually mindless, but is able to sense emotions in sentient lifeforms and react to them. Gentle emotions like happiness cause it to react passively, curiously watching from a distance, while emotions like anger cause it pain and will lead it to attack the source. * Acid Secretion - In response to fear from sentient lifeforms around it, Man-Thing secretes an acidic substance from its body, causing it to burn others who come into contact with it. This has lead to the saying "Whatsoever knows fear, burns at the Man-Thing's touch." When the emotions cease, a soapy mucus is secreted from Man-Thing's body that neutralizes the acid. D'Spayre once caused the normally emotionless Man-Thing to feel fear through supernatural means, causing its own acid to affect it from within. * Vegetable Body - Man-Thing's body is composed of a mass of vegetation that is not completely solid. Physical attacks and bullets either pass clean through its body without causing harm or become entangled within it. It has managed to walk through chain-link fences by oozing through the gaps. In the event that its physical body is destroyed, Man-Thing will regenerate in the swamp with time. * Vegetation Control - Man-Thing is able to control all plant-life or absorb them into its body. It can entangle foes with vines, grow sharp, thorny branches for defense, or spray poisonous pollen at enemies. Category:Neutral Category:A.I.M. Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Enhanced Category:Howling Commandos (Monsters) Category:Immortals Category:Monsters Category:Scientists